All is fair in love and yaoi conventions
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: When Yami and Yugi lose a bet to Kaiba, they find themselves at a yaoi convention. With no knowledge on the topic whatsoever, they go into it head first. They had no idea what they were up against, squealing fangirls, outrageous cosplayers! Need I say more? Puzzleshipping with hints of other shippings too.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Ok, I tried to make this as good as possible. To be honest I think I kinda rushed the very begining of this, but you understand I'm not trying to please the king of Camelot right? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: trust me, if I had Yu-Gi-Oh! It wouldn't have anything to do with card games. It would probably be so messed up they couldn't even put it on public T.V. And I'm not even kidding.

**The boy above me smirked seductively, half-liding his big innocent eyes that were now filled with lust. He caressed my cheek with a small hand and leaned down, planting a very soft and gentle kiss on my lips. He was kind of acting as if he was afraid, like putting any pressure on me whatsoever would result in a broken bone. His other hand was trailing up and down my bare chest, leaving me with a tingling sensation all over. I gently placed my arms around him and began to caress his back softly. The boy pulled away, just enough so he could look into my eyes. His lavender emeralds sparked with love and adoration, giving me an indescribable feeling. "I love you, Yami." he whispered. **

**I smiled back and buried my face in his soft, sweaty neck. "I love you too, Yugi... With all my heart." I heard Yugi give a little chuckle while he kissed my neck lovingly. He took his hand off my cheek and it slowly began to travel south, across my neck and chest to my pants. His other hand quickly joined it as he sat up and began to undo them. I couldn't hide the smile on my face, not the I'm-gonna-fuck-you-so-hard-you-won't-know-what-hit -you smile, but the I-love-you-more-then-life-itself smile.**

**Once he had gotten my pants undone, he looked into my eyes and smiled, It was then that I noticed the small blush on his face. I chuckled, fully amused with the younger boy. Yugi blushed even more when he heard my amused chuckle, he bit on his bottom lip and looked away. Confused by the sudden act of shyness, I sat up. Yugi was now on my lap with his arms around me, I pulled him into a big embrace and a passionate kiss. **

**When we parted for air we were both panting heavily. Yugi shifted a little in my lap so he could get more comfortable, when he did, our erections touched through our pants, sending pleasure all over me. I smirked at the boy in my lap and brung my lips to his once more. They were indescribably soft and gentle, I have never felt anything so soft before. His lips were my heaven, he was my heaven. I didn't feel fully peaceful or safe unless I was with my hikari, Yugi Motou. **

**During the kiss, Yugi took his hands and continued on the job with my pants, though he didn't get to far. Screaming ran through my head and I began to shake uncontrollably, like someone was shoving and shaking me with all their strength. My vision blurd and I held my head with my hands to stop the upcoming headache and effects that were happening to me. I clutched my eyes closed and kept my teeth together.**

**Then I heard a distant and unreadable voice. I couldn't make out what it was saying, it was too far off. My world began to swirl in my closed eyes, but I was unable to open them, or move at all. I mentally panicked, was I paralyzed? What the hell was going on? Then the voice got louder and more clear, until I could understand it.**

**"Yami! Yami please wake up! Please!" the voice screamed, obviously scared to death. It took a second for me to realize the voices owner, Yugi. **

My eyes snapped open. I breathed heavily for a second before I realized where I was, my bed room. My vision was still not to good, it was then I turned my head and saw the very scared, shaking, Yugi Motou. "Yami!" he screamed when he saw I was awake. He flung his tiny arms around my waist and buried his face in my stomach. "I thought that you- t-that you..." he left his sentence unfinished as he began to sob loudly. "Oh thank Ra your ok!"

At first I was really confused. What just happened? It was then I realized I had been dreaming for the umteampth time. I mentally smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. It seemed every night now I had dream sex with Yugi, my best friend. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the thought of being with Yugi, in fact, I loved it! It just really hurt to wake up in the morning and find out it wasn't real, that it was all a dream, that it would possibly NEVER happen.

"Y-Yugi..." I sputtered. He was hugging me quite hard and I was losing my breath, pluss, he was close to a still rather erected body part of mine, which made me even more erected and lose my breath quicker. "Please get off..." Yugi's sobbing just got louder.

"You wouldn't wake up!I was afraid you had... D-died... I thought you were gone!" he cried. My erection quickly vanished at that last statement. I wrapped my arms around him gently and tried to calm him down.

"Shh... There there, Aibou, I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave anytime soon." My hikari's sobbing slowed and got soft, and finally ceased to a halt. He sniffed a couple times before he continued.

"I shook you as hard as I could... I yelled your name as loud as my voice could go." I could tell he was telling the truth, his voice was a little hoarse. I sighed, my head got so wrapped up in my dreams sometimes, it was very dangerous. Like that morning with Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. You know how I get caught up in my dreams... Especially the bad ones..." I said the last line quietly, Yugi didn't know I liked him the way I did. I couldn't tell him I was having an affair with him in my head. The only way to explain my sweaty body and exasperated pants was saying it was a bad dream. I couldn't tell him the truth, not just yet anyway.

Yugi nodded and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry for jumping on you like that, Yami..." he said softly. I smiled and sat up, swinging my legs over the bed.

"It's ok, I would've done the same." I said truthfully. I glanced at my clock next to my bed. It read 7:12. I looked back at Yugi. "Now why, Aibou are you getting me up at 7:12 on a Saturday? Can't you for once sleep in like a normal 16 year old?" I asked playfully while taping him lightly on the nose with my index finger.

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, Pharaoh, I'm not a normal 16 year old!" I smiled and stood up from the bed. I was still in my gray jogging pants from, last night, but had removed my T-shirt because it was getting really warm. "besides... We have to go to that place today..."

I sighed, remembering the bett me and Yugi had made against Seto. We had bett that Joey could lick his elbow, while Seto bett he couldn't. The bett was originally made between Yugi and Seto, but my hikari had dragged me into it as well. Don't ask how, he just did. It turned out Joey really couldn't lick his elbow, even though Yugi could've sworn he did it just the other day. I know, it seems stupid to have to go to a yaoi convention over it, but that is what Seto wanted us to do. Yugi and I didn't even know what yaoi was, but we both decided it wasn't a bowl of cherries since Seto had picked it. He always picked horrible things in situations like what me and my hikari were in. We expected the worse in other words.

"Ok, I'll take a shower and get dressed. You go downstairs and fix breakfast." I said yawning and walking to the bathroom groggy.

"See you in a few." Yugi responded walking to the door. I gave a little wave to him over my shoulder and entered the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and leaned on it. I sighed and rubbed my temple with my finger and thumb. Having those dreams every night just enhanced my feelings for Yugi, it just made me want to be with him even more... But I couldn't be with him. He was my hikari, even if we did have separate bodies now. Yugi didn't like me the way I liked him, we were friends and nothing more.

Those dreams left me in weird stages of mind sometimes when I would wake up. Sometimes I would wake up lustful, and it took all my inner strength to not pounce on little Yugi. Other times I would be depressed, knowing it would never come true, no matter how much I wanted or needed it to. The dreams left me wondering sometimes, like for some reason, Yugi is always the dominant one. When in real life I know I would be, I just know we would both want me to be dominant.

I shook my head, trying to clear myself of all thoughts. I didn't need stress today if I was going to this so called "Yaoi convention". I walked over to the shower and started it, turning the water on hot. I then got undressed and entered. The hot water came down on me, flattening my star shaped hair and pressing my blond bangs against my face. I gently removed them from my face and just stood under the water for a second, loving the feel of it on my skin. I sighed as I sunk into relaxation, letting myself just stand there. After awhile or so I got out of my little trance and washed myself.

After I had finished I got out and got dressed. I wore my usual black tanktop and blue jeans with my black studded belt, and of course, the melenium puzzle. Even though me and Yugi had separate bodies now, we still kept our melenium puzzles. If I squeezed mine hard enough, I could feel Yugi's presents around me, even if he was miles away. It comforted me if I ever felt depressed or sad, and calmed me if I was mad.

I walked downstairs after I was completely ready. I entered the kitchen and saw Yugi sitting at the table playing with the table cloth. He had his head down so I couldn't see his face, this kinda concerned me. "Aibou?" I asked taking a step towards the table.

Yugi jerked his head up from the table. Hurt, confusion, longing and something else I couldn't put my finger on spread across his face real fast, but disappeared as soon as it had come. "Hey, Yami." he smiled, tilting his head to the side in a really cute way. Even though he had covered his emotions on his face, I could tell by his voice that something was bothering him.

"Are you ok? You sound sad..." I said concerned. I hated it when Aibou was sad, it always made me want to sulk around too. When he was happy, I was happy and jumpy too. Yugi just had that effect on people, he was always a big influence.

Yugi cleared his throught before replying. "Oh, I'm just a little tired is all." he yawned, it was a fake yawn, but I wasn't going to press anything on him. He smiled at me and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "I poured you cereal, I just didn't put the milk in yet. I know you hate soggy cereal..." Yugi looked down at his feet and blushed a bright shade of pink. What was with him lately, all this shyness, he was never shy around me.

I smiled despite my confusion. "Thanks Aibou. Are you not going to eat?" I asked walking to the refrigerator for the milk.

"Oh, I already did." he said. I nodded my head as I poured milk into my bowl of Cheerios. I put the milk down on the counter and took a bite of my cereal. I looked at it as a question entered my head.

"Hey, Yugi?" I asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" he replied.

I poked my cheerios skeptically. "What's with these things?"

Yugi looked shocked and confused. "Well, I know we have had them for awhile... But they looked ok to me, and it's the only cereal you actually like. Plus we haven't gotten a chance to go to the store in awhile." Yugi blushed and rubbed his arm. "What, are they stale or something?"

I shook my head and swallowed my mouthful of cheerios. "No, Aibou. They taste just fine... Its just.. I was wondering something." I said, moving the spoon in my hand around in the bowl, looking for a good bite.

"what's that?"

I looked at the cheerios in my bowl with a raised eyebrow. "Why are they called "Cheerios"?" I asked. "I get the O's part, but what's with the "Cheer"?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "How should I know? I didn't create the darn things!" he chuckled and pointed to the bowl in my hands.

"I know, still... I've wondered that the moment I saw them for the first time..." I stuck another spoon full in my mouth. Yugi placed a finger on his chin adorably in thought. I couldn't help but smile at my younger and shorter hikari.

"Maybe they're named with "Cheer" because they're something to cheer about." Yugi wondered aloud.

I let out a small chuckle. "Aibou, it's a loop of wheat, its hardly anything to cheer over." I smiled as I took another bite. Yugi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms playfully while sticking out his tounge. I wanted right that second to pounce on little Yugi, but I held myself back. Actually, it would've been fairly easy, since he wasn't expecting any sudden movements, but it would've resulted in a really grossed out and confused Yugi, and a really lustful and needy me.

I blushed at the thought of me being on top of Yugi, it made me think of the dream I was having earlier. I bit my bottom lip, if only it where true.

"Yami? Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I jerked my head to him, so fast that for a second there I thought I got whiplash. "Yeah!" I answered a little to quickly. "Just thinking." I smiled at him and put my empty bowl into the sink. I put the milk up too, wondering why I didn't do it earlier.

Yugi smiled at me. "Of what?" oh, great. I was a terrible liar, and Yugi knew it. Plus, it was impossible for me to lie to him, I mean literally. Whenever he asked me a question, I'd end up spitting out the truth before the question really registered in my mind fully. He just had that effect on me, and he knew it too. Surprisingly, before I could tell him what I'd really been thinking, we heard a bell ring at the front of the shop, signaling that someone had just come in. Yugi looked at me quizzicaly, afterall, the shop was closed, that is, untill Yugi's grandfather got back from a trip he was on.

Me and Yugi walked to the front of the shop, surprised by what we saw. A tall, blue-black haired man was standing right in front of the door. He had black sunglasses, a black suit and a small mustache. I had never seen the man before, he looked kinda suspicious. Before I could say anything to him though, Yugi spoke up. "Hi, Rolland. Anything we can help you with?"

'Oh... So this is Rolland?' I thought. I had heard about him before, Yugi had told me about him. He was the driver of Kaiba's limo, and his assistant. Realization hit me, if Rolland was here, this had something to do with Kaiba. I scowled at the man in the shop, I really didn't feel like dealing with Kaiba.

Rolland cleared his throat and straightened the sun glasses on his face. "Mr. Kaiba has requested that I drive you two to your destination, Mr. Motou." he spoke clearly and seriously. 'what does Kaiba want with us now?!' I thought.

"umm..." Yugi began, he looked up at me, silently asking me if we should. I sighed, debating it in my head, we could've just walked, but it would take to long. We didn't have a car since Yugi's grandfather took it when he went on that trip, so we couldn't drive. We could've called Joey, but he was a worse driver then Serenity, that and he has a horrendous scence of direction, so we'd probably get lost before we had even drove a full five minutes. What choice did we have?

I nodded. "Ok." Rolland nodded back and turned around heading out the door. I began to follow, but I forgot our coats. "Wait, Aibou. I'll go get our jackets, I'll meet you out there." Yugi nodded and headed out the door.

It was November afterall, and it had already started to snow lightly. I wasn't going to risk getting me or my hikari a cold. I walked to the closet and grabbed my dark blue coat and Yugi's dark red one. I chuckled, me and my Aibou were so different. The thought that people actually used to think we were the same person amazed me, we didn't even look the same, let alone like the same things. (colors included). I slipped into my coat and put Yugi's over my arm, I stepped outside to see Rolland holding open the door of the black limo for me.

I entered the limo quickly and quietly, and suddenly realized I had never been in one before. The seats were a brownish leather, and it was really roomy. There wasn't very much decoration, there was just a small picture of Mokuba and Kaiba hugging eachother like brothers do above the seats. Kaiba actually looked... Happy. His mouth wasn't in a complete smile, but I could see the sides of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. Mokuba on the other hand was smiling like crazy, but then again, what else was new?

I looked over to one side of the limo, Yugi was sitting down looking at me and grinning. I sat down next to him and handed him his coat. "Thanks, Yami." he said. I just smiled at him.

"So, are you two exited?" Came a familiar voice from across the limo. I looked over to see Kaiba sitting and staring at us. Next to him sat a reading Mokuba. I couldn't see the cover of his book, but I knew it was something suspenseful. He was sitting at the edge of his seat, wide-eyed and holding his breath.

"What exactly is your definition of 'exited'?" Yugi asked. Kaiba pondered for a moment, of course, he didn't need it, he knew already, I guess he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Excruciating fear." he said blankly. Mokuba, now out of his book, giggled at his brothers answer. I scowled at the CEO, though next to me, Yugi was clearly confused.

"Why would we be feeling 'Excruciating fear'? What is yaoi anyways?" he asked. I looked over at Kaiba, who had a blank expression on his face, he wasn't going to tell us anything, that was for sure. I sighed, I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"No reason, and you will figure out soon enough." Kaiba leaned back in his seat gave us a smirk. "But I know for a fact your not going to like it." I ignored him and asked something that had been bothering my mind ever since Rolland had walked into the game shop.

"Why are you doing this, Kaiba? Don't you have better things to do then give us a lift to a yaoi convention?" didn't he have work at Kaiba Corp or something? Why would he go through all this trouble? I couldn't think of any reason why, unless he completely and utterly wanted to put us through hell. The CEO sitting across from me looked at me, answering my question with:

"Nope. Besides, it was part of the bet." I blinked, finally remembering that yeah, it was part of the bet. Yugi nodded and put a finger on his chin in thought. Oh, Ra he was adorable. Those tan lips, big, innocent eyes, and sleek figure, I loved everything about him, even the way he walked turned me on to some degree. I smiled at him, though I'm pretty sure he didn't notice.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked, already starting to lose my patience. I looked out the window and watched as buildings and other cars passed, they looked like a blur. It probably had something to do with how fast we were going, or the fact that I'm not used to riding in a limo, or any car. I prefered to walk everywhere, I hated technology, I just didn't see the point in having it. In fact, I didn't even own a lamp for my room, I used candles, and I didn't have a phone either. Yugi had one though, and he made phone calls for me if I wanted to get in touch with someone, I just hated it all.

"Not long." Kaiba replied calmly. I sighed, sometimes 'not long' seemed like two years, especially while waiting for something.

"Okay." Yugi answered after a moment. "Well, what exactly will we be doing at this convention? How long will we be there?" those were actually pretty smart questions, ones I had been wondering to. I turned my attention from the window and to the others in the limo. If I was going to figure out anything, it might as well be this, right?

Kaiba's face remained blank, although I was pretty sure he wasn't expecting that question. It took him a second to answer. "Well... If I told you what you would be doing, it would ruin he whole surprise. The convention ends around 9:00, but you only have to be there till 6 if you want." when he said the next part he kinda lowered his voice, though I heard it. "and you will."

It took me some self control, but I managed to keep my mouth shut. I was kinda annoyed with all the teasing and shit that was coming from Kaiba's mouth.

I guess Mokuba could tell what I was feeling, so he spoke up. "Um... Please excuse Seto's bad behaviour, he didn't have his coffee this morning." he patted Kaiba's shoulder as he spoke. Kaiba simply grunted at his younger brother. "I know he is being kind of a jerk, but he means well."

Before Kaiba could object to anything his brother had been saying, Rolland called to us from the front. "We're here." He stepped out of the limo and walked to the other side to open the door. Me and Yugi stood up and were about to leave, but Mokuba jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yugi in a big hug.

"Bye, guys." he said pulling away and sitting back down.

"Bye. And thanks for the ride." Yugi smiled. We stepped out of the limo and turned to see Kaiba rolling down his window.

"Have fun. Oh, and be prepared for a pack of rabid fangirls to attack you."

"Huh?" Yugi and I said at the same time. I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was a "Rabid fangirl"?

"Rolland step on it!" Kaiba yelled. And before we knew it, we were surrounded by a cloud of dust the limousine had left in its wake.

"Damn Kaiba." I said, coughing and trying to clear the air with my hands. Next to me, Yugi was coughing too, covering his mouth with his hands. Once the dust had cleared, we got a good look at our surroundings.

In front of us was a gigantic white building on the top in big red were the letters DCC. Hundreds of cars filled the parking lot, and some even lined the streets. At the doors, people were going in and out, but these weren't normal people. They were dressed up in weird costumes, and to be honest I thought some of them sucked, but then again, I had no idea who they were supposed to be, so I guess I wasn't exactly the best one to judge. I didn't recognize any of them exept one. I could've swore I saw Joey, it took a double take and a couple blinks of my eyes to realize that it wasn't, the girl just really looked like him. She was walking with a really tall girl that looked like Kaiba. If Kaiba hadn't just been with us, I would've swore it was him. They gave what looked like tickets to a woman at the door and went in.

I felt a tug at my hand and when I looked down, Yugi was gently pulling on it to get my attention. "We might as well get this over with." he jerked his head in the direction of the building. I took in a deep breath and gave a little nod.

"Yeah. The sooner we do this, the sooner its over." I agreed. Yugi smiled up and me and pulled me to the building.

"That's what I was thinking." he chuckled. I smiled at him, Yamis and Hikaris seemed to think alike. Well, with the exception of Ryou and Bakura, they thought completely different. Bakura was gory and perverted, while Ryou was innocent and well, to be honest I didn't even think he knew what "it" was, so, yeah innocent. Maybe it was just me and Yugi, and Melvin and Marik. Then again, Melvin was an evil physco who actually did "horrible" stuff, while Marik just talked about it. He never really did anything, unless you count the time he stole my leather pants or rearranged my sock drawer. So yeah, I guess it was just me and Yugi.

When we got to the front door the woman looked at us as if we had just won the noble peace prize. "Welcome to the Domino Convention Center! Those are fantastic costumes! You look just like the real things." she smiled. I was about to ask: "what costumes?" but I was cut off. "Tickets please." she held out her hand.

Once again, before I could say anything, I was shut down. "Oh, yeah." Yugi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to the woman. "Here ya go." he grinned adorably.

The woman smiled back. "Have a nice day." and she waved us off into the building. Yugi pulled us through the doors, and we stepped into a small kind of hallway that had another set of doors. Like the ones you walked through at hospitals. Before we walked through the other doors, I stopped. Yugi, who still had a hold on my hand stopped too. He looked at me quizzicaly, urging me to say what I had too.

"How did you just magically have those tickets?" I questioned. I didn't mean to sound mean, but it kinda came out that way. I had been getting cut off a lot, and I wanted to say it before some idiot could stop me. Yugi chuckled, and I could sense some amusement through the mind link. "What?" I asked.

Yugi stopped and smiled. "Kaiba gave them to me the other day. He said we would need them. Good thing you didn't forget our coats, huh?" he gave a little tug at my hand, but I refused to move. He raised an eyebrow at my behavior, but stepped closer. "What? Are you ok?"

I was wondering so many things, why was he ok with knowing so little about this? What if he knew more then he was saying? Why was he so exited? I guess I let these things slip through the mind link, because Yugi sighed, but smiled up at me.

"I know about as much as you do about these things. I've heard about them before, and I've always wanted to know what it was like to be at one. Ok?" he chuckled. I guess he decided it was good enough, because he didn't say anything more.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Aibou." I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He could be so understanding, maybe that was why I confided in him so much, because he understood me. Yugi seemed to have so much advice to give me sometimes, it was because he had gone through the same things, and he knew what it felt like. Maybe that was one of the reasons I loved him so much, because he didn't judge me, or snap at me, but he treated me like I was a real person with real feelings and most people didn't. Yugi really understood, he really cared, and I knew I would love him forever for that.

A wave of compation came through the mind link as Yugi squeezed my hand back. He smiled up at me with those big, innocent eyes. "Its ok, Yami. Its ok." I couldn't help but admire him, he was so beautiful in every way possible, so innocent. Everything about him was gorgeous, the way he smiled, how he talked, how he saw the world, sometimes it was too much for me to wrap my head around. I wanted nothing more then to take Yugi in my arms and just snuggle him, just hug him, just kiss him... But I couldn't, he might've rejected me, thought I was disgusting, never talk to me again. That wasn't a chance I was willing to take, frankly, it would be my last resort, I'd only use it if I absolutely had to. Having Yugi as a friend was wonderful to me, but it could be horrible too. I'd always find myself ready to kill when Téa flirted with Yugi, even if he tried to ignore it, I'd still be angry. He would always come up to me later and ask what was wrong, I wouldn't tell him, I couldn't. The thought of my Aibou being with anyone but me tore me appart, it killed me inside. I remember one time Joey had talked Yugi into going on a double date with him. Joey's date being Mai and Yugi's being Téa, I almost killed Joey for that. Of course, it didn't work out with him and Mai, I call it karma, in situations like that karma is my best friend. And Yugi never really liked Téa, so it didn't change anything between them thank Ra. He would always wonder why I was so jealous when Téa would leave or come over, but he never really pressed it.

I remember one of the happiest days of my life, it was when Yugi told me about his most precious secret. He revealed to me that he was gay, I almost screamed to the sky from happiness. I was thanking Ra for a whole month. After all, it made me feel better about the whole asking him out thing. But then I got upset when he would hang around other guys too much, I became a little paranoid. I ended up almost killing Joey one time, (again) but I guess you don't want to hear about that. Eventually I grew out of it and everything, but enough of my rambling, back to the story.

When we stepped through the doors, I could've swore a tornado had gone off. People in all kinds of different costumes were everywhere, some were rushing back and fourth, others were standing behind tent like things where they were selling things, and other people were just standing. It was extremely loud, mostly from normal (or so I thought) conversation, but every once in a while a big ring of laughter would echo out. All these people were in weird costumes, most of which I didn't even recognize. I let my eyes wonder, and on a far wall, I saw the two girls I had saw earlier. The ones that looked like Joey and Kaiba. They were leaned up against the wall, looking around, as if they were trying to find someone in the crowd. The girl that looked like Joey turned her head in my direction, she smiled when she saw me and tapped on the girl that look liked Kaiba on the shoulder. They started to exchange words, and then headed in our direction.

I looked down at Yugi, who was observing his surroundings, not even noticing the two people that were coming closer and closer to us. When they got close enough to hear, they smiled at us, eachother, then us again.

"Can we help you?" I asked blankly. The girl in the Joey costume looked tooken aback by the words, but the brunette brushed it off like it had never been said.

"Umm... Cool costumes guys! You look awesome!" The blond said. Yugi was now in on the conversation, he smiled up at the girls, even though I could tell he was majorly confused.

"Can we help you?" I repeated. What did these girls want this us? I wasn't sure, but I knew it wouldn't be good by the way the blond was acting.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Dallas," the blond put a hand on her chest and smiled warmly. She then took her other hand and wrapped it around the brunette's shoulders. "And this is my best friend, Gracie. We had some friends that where going to cosplay as Yami and Yugi, but they couldn't make it. We saw you over here, and we saw how good your costumes where, and we thought we should invite you to hang out with us."

We nodded, though at first I wasn't sure if they could be trusted or not. They looked like they would be able to answer any questions I had, but so did most people in the room. Gracie looked at us amusingly and began to talk.

"So? Do you want to, or not?" she asked. If I was gonna answer, I would need to converse with Yugi. I leaned down and started to whisper to him.

"What do you think?" I asked. Yugi bit his bottom lip in thought and looked down. He always did that when he needed to think.

"Well, they could show us around... And I'm sure you have as many questions as I do, maybe more. They might be able to answer them."

I smiled. "That's what I was thinking, Aibou." he grinned back.

"We think a lot alike, huh?" see, what did I tell you? Even Yugi agrees. I nodded at my smaller me and ruffled the top of his hair. I stood up and grinned at the two girls.

"Ok, we will, but on one condition." I held up a finger to emphasize my point.

They both nodded. "And that would be?" Gracie said with her arms crossed. She looked at us with an amused look on her face. I smirked back.

"You have to answer every single one of our questions, no matter how stupid they seem." I crossed my arms playfully. Yugi giggled at my behavior, I was just doing it to get him to laugh, he had the cutest laugh.

"Is that it?" Dallas asked. She smiled, I guess she didn't think it would be so easy.

I smiled. "Yes, that's it."

They looked at each other, us, then each other. Like they were silently debating something. After a minute or so, they nodded their heads. "Sounds easy enough." Gracie said. "Now, start your questions."

I looked at Yugi, and he looked at me. I honestly think that we both thought it would be harder then that. After a second, I started. "What's Yaoi?"

A brief moment of silence pasted, then the two girls burst into laughter. They leaned on each other for support and their eyes began to water a little bit. It took them a minute to regain themselves, me and Yugi just stood their looking at them, I had my arms crossed and I shot them a hard scowl, though they didn't seem to notice. After they were done, Gracie wiped a tear from her eye before talking.

"No, seriously, begin." she said. I just stood there, tapping my foot impatiently. The girls looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"W-wait... Your... Serious?" Dallas asked bewildered.

"Yes, I'm serious." I said. The girls turned to each other with wide eyes for a second. Dallas jerked her head back in our direction.

"I'm not answering that." she crossed her arms.

Gracie scoffed. "Well, he did say we had to answer no matter how stupid they seemed." she pointed out.

Dallas sighed and hung her shoulders in a defeated kind of way before mumbling a "Fine." and "But you have to answer it."

Gracie shrugged like it was nothing. "Yaoi is male anime couples." she said blankly. I raised an eyebrow, what was so bad about gay couples exactly? Hell, I was gay, so was my Aibou, why would we find this horrible?

Yugi nodded. "Ok, so, why are you guys dressed up as Joey and Kaiba for?" he asked. That was my next question, too.

Once again the girls looked at each other, a confused look on their faces. "Uh.. Duh? Were cosplayers! Just like everyone else here, like you." Dallas said. She gave us a little point with her index finger.

"What's a cosplayer?" Yugi asked.

This time, we got a mix of reactions. Dallas gave us a look like: "are you serious?" and Gracie had a look that said: "You are the stupidest people on earth." it took a minute to get a real answer though.

"A cosplayer is someone who dresses up like their favorite anime character. We are Joey and Kaiba, you are Yami and Yugi, and we have some friends that will be here in a minute that are dressed up as Marik and Bakura." Gracie spoke slowly like she was explaining something to a 3 year old.

I rolled my eyes. "We are not cosplayers." I said.

"Yeah, and I'm not a puppyshipper!" Gracie said sarcastically. Wait, what the hell was a puppyshipper?

"What's a puppyshipper?" Yugi asked. By now Gracie looked like she was about to have a melt down. She palm smacked her forhead but didn't say anything. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down while Dallas decided to take over.

"A puppyshipper is a person who likes Puppyshipping, just like a puzzleshipper is a person who likes Puzzleshipping and a theifshipper is a person who likes Thiefshipping. Simple, right?" she asked.

"What the hell is Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, and Thiefshipping?" I asked.

The girls were extremely annoyed now, and I think they were starting to get a little mad. "Apparently not!" Gracie threw her hands up in the air before continuing. "Puppyshipping is Joey and Kaiba! Puzzleshipping is Yami and Yugi! Thiefshipping is Bakura and Marik!"

"Doing what exactly?" I said.

Both girls both gave an extremely annoyed "UGGGHHH!" sound.

"YAOI! YAOI YOU IDIOTS!" Gracie pulled at her hair.

Wait, yaoi was male couples, so that meant Joey and Kaiba would be together, Marik and Bakura, and... Me and Yugi... At that moment, I was pretty sure I was a puzzleshipper.

Yugi gave a little "Oh..." sound and nodded.

"Any more questions?" Dallas asked, still annoyed. Gracie, now standing behind Dallas, gave us a look that said: "If you say yes, I'll rip out your intestines, then feed them to you."

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm good." I said.

"Good." Gracie replied. She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to recover from the previous events I think.

It wasn't that obvious really. I mean, at that moment I still didn't understand some of it. How could Joey and Kaiba be together? They absolutely hated each other's guts, it would only happen in a parallel universe, maybe not even. And Bakura and Marik? What? Ok, I could see where the Bakura part came from, because he was always flirting with Marik and teasing him, but Marik? He was always swearing up and down that he was straight, when we all really knew he wasn't. I think he just sunk so low he was just trying to convince himself, that's it. So of course he wouldn't come out and admit his feelings for Bakura. (if he had any that is.) ... What about me and Yugi? Of course that wasn't true, if it was, trust me, I'd know about it.

I looked at the girls, who were looking at us with tilted heads. "What?" I asked.

Dallas turned her head back straight. "Well, the thing is, why did you come here if you know nothing about all this?" she asked me.

I laughed nervously and looked down at Yugi, who looked up at me with a concerned look. I turned back to the girls and began to talk. "We lost a bet to a certain rich stuck up asshole." I deadpaned. They both nodded their heads knowingly.

"That sucks." Gracie said. There was a pause before she continued. "Come with us. We are meeting our friends over at this projection room where they will be showing some videos." she turned around and motioned for us to follow.

Projection rooms? Videos about what? I was so confused, and with us not being able to ask any more questions, we simply followed. This was going to be an interesting day, I could already tell.

~END OF CHAPTER~

So, what did you think? It took me a good month or two to write this chapter, and I'm proud of it. Keep that month thing in mind the rest of this story, it might take me awhile to update. What with me working on two stories at once now, it might take some time. Especially with all that's going to happen in the next chapter, but I'm not spoiling anything, sorry. You will just have to wait and see! :3 drop a review in the box on your way out please! I'd appreciate it! A lot of hard work went into this, and I will take everything but flames. Constructive criticism is embraced by me, so please be honest with what you think. If you don't like it, please tell me what's wrong, and if its just the story in general, leave, I hate flames with all of my hate.

~MokusoftManager58


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Hello there! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and what not. Ok, this chapter is a little different, it's told from Yugi's pov, so I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and I need to say one more thing: Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favorting this story! It means a lot to me that you all like it and that I'm making someone smile and laugh with my writing! Thank you soooo muuuuch!

Disclaimer: all videos in here rightfully belong to littlekuriboh! I own nothing but the plot for this story! That and the four fangirls, which are based off me and my friends! Lol, it would be so cool to actually meet them! Sorry, I'm rambling again.

~All is fair in love and Yaoi conventions~

(2nd chapter part 1)

We followed Dallas and Gracie to projection room. The whole time I was taking in my surroundings and watching the other people that passed. Most were cosplayers, but I didn't recognize many of the characters they were supposed to be, I did recognize some though.

I saw two boys that were dressed up as Kaiba and Yami... They were walking together with their arms linked, posing as a ship I guess. I gagged and turned away, that was probably the worst thkng I had seen in my life... Some of these shippings were just horrible gross! I figured that out quickly, trust me. I saw other couples too, some of them were ok, but they made no sense, like I saw Ryou and Bakura cosplayers together, that made no sense what so ever! Why would Ryou love the guy that almost killed him countless times? In the real world Ryou was scared to death of Bakura, and Bakura, well he had a thing for Marik. I disliked most I saw, I don't even want to go into detail about it.

There was only one shipping I actually liked though, and that was Puzzleshipping... Me? With Yami? Man, that is the best creation since the wheel... I'm not kidding either. I would give anything to be with Mou Hitori No Boku.. Even giving up the title of "King of Games." was worth it.

I looked up at Yami who was walking next to me. He was staring straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact with any of the cosplayers, I think he saw those Yami and Kaiba cosplayers too. With how much he hated Kaiba, I was expecting him to go on a rant about how he would rather die then go out with him, knowing him he probably would've. What did Yami think of this "Puzzleshipping?" I didn't know... I hoped he wouldn't think it was too bad, he didn't have to like it, but I didn't want him to hate it... It would be really painful.

After a minute or two, we turned a corner and came to two girls who were also cosplayers. They were dressed as Marik and Bakura, and I guess they were posing Thiefshipping too. The one that looked like Marik was leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed shy like. The girl dressed as Bakura was standing in front of her and was explaining something like she was coaching. Man, that was usually the other way around.

When we got there, the girl that looked like Bakura turned to Gracie and Dallas and smiled. "Minomi is getting better at her Marik impression!" She turned to said girl and crossed her arms playfully. "Say something!"

Minomi rolled her eyes and got off the wall. "No, I'm not good at it, Nikki." she said.

Nikki rolled her eyes, but didn't respond to Minomi. Instead she turned to us and smiled. "Who's this?" she asked Gracie and Dallas, giving us a little gesture.

The girls turned to us. "Oh, this is..." Dallas stopped talking and looked at us. She laughed a little. "I just realized... We don't even know your names!" at that I took a glance at Yami, he looked deep in thought, but annoyed too.

"You already know our names." he said.

Gracie and Dallas looked at each other, us, and each other again. "No we don't." Gracie shook her head. Yami rolled his eyes, while I just stood there quietly, I didn't like drama or fights.

"Yami," Yami pointed at himself, then put a hand on my shoulder. "Yugi."

"Hahaha... Very funny, what's your real names?" Nikki said from her place next to Minomi. Me and Yami looked at each other at the same time, and before I knew it we were talking through the mind link.

'Should we tell them?' I asked.

Yami raised an eyebrow at me. 'What's to tell? We already told them, they don't believe us.'

I sighed mentally. 'Well, I know... Maybe we could prove it!'

Yami gave me an amused look. 'And how do you propose we do that, little one?'

I thought for a second. 'What if we show them the God cards? They will have to belive us then!'

Yami smiled at me. 'You are so smart, Aibou. Good idea.'

At that Yami pulled out his deck and began to go through the cards. After a second or two, he pulled the three cards out of the deck and showed them to the four girls. They stared at the cards in awe for a second, and me and Yami smiled at eachother, thinking we had convinced them that we were real.

Dallas's eyes widened. "They're... Real." she turned to the others. "It's the real Yami and Yugi!" she began to fail her arms up in down in happiness, but what shut down.

"No it's not!" Nikki said. She put a hand on her hip and continued. "Yami and Yugi are ANIME characters! They're not real."

"But-but they-" Dallas motioned to us desperately.

"Not real!" Nikki deadpaned again. Dallas hung her head and shoulders in a defeated kind of way.

Gracie looked us over with a hand on her chin. She turned to her friends and began to talk. "Y'know, Dallas may be onto something here."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Am I the only sensible one in this group? Yami and Yugi are not real by any circumstance! It may be fun to pretend, but face it, its not them." she motioned to us with a wave of her hand.

I looked over at Minomi, she was just leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She had a fake millennium rod in her hand, and it looked like she was pretending to be invisible.

Nikki turned to Minomi. "Ok, Minomi! Its your turn, what do you think? Are they real or fake?" Nikki pointed to us.

Minomi shrugged. "I could go either way. I mean, they look legit, but you never know."

Nikki scowled at Minomi. "I'm starting to think your a complete retard." she crossed her arms.

Minomi smiled. "I'm starting to think we should've switched rolls. I mean, I should play Bakura and you should play Marik."

Nikki's shoulders sunk. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Minomi's smile grew. "Well, I'm just like Bakura, and your just like Marik, we should've switched." Nikki facepalmed.

"That has nothing to do with what were talking about!" she said. Minomi shrugged, then looked at us.

"Are you really the real things?" She asked. It seemed like she was already doubting us.

I looked at Yami, who had his arms crossed. Man I was so into that argument I kinda forgot where I was for a second. Yami sighed.

"Yes." he said simply. Nikki walked over to us, and I quickly noticed how tall she was. She towered over Yami, and I'm not gonna bring up how much taller she was then me. She bent down and stared Yami in the eyes, scowling as she did so. She then stood up straight and began circling him like a hawk circling its prey. Nikki had placed a hand on her chin in an official way, looking Yami up and down.

This made me feel kinda uncomfortable, I didn't like the way she was looking at Yami... He belonged to me and no one else, and that ment I was the only one who was aloud to look at him like that. Even if we weren't really together, I didn't care, he was mine weather he liked it or not.

Nikki stopped in front of him, then took a strip of his yellow bangs and tugged at it. He hissed in pain and pulled away from her, all the while holding his head. "Oww, what was that for?"

Nikki didn't answer, she just stepped backwards wide-eyed looking at Yami. The other girls looked at her, waiting for what she had to say. She opened her mouth and began to talk in a shakey voice. "I-it-its r-really them..."

The others turned their heads our way, and after a moment of silence we got 3 very different reactions. Minomi nodded and smiled, laughing sofly as she did. I guess she knew all along. Gracie had a very concerned look on her face, I followed her eyes to Dallas, who was freaking out. She was waving her hands in the air happily, running in a circle, and screaming: "Puzzleshipping!"

I raised an eyebrow at Dallas, but she was to busy being happy to notice. At that moment, Gracie came in between me and Yami and started talking.

"Be careful of Dallas, she is a full blown Puzzleshipper and will do ANYTHING to get you two together now that she knows you are the real things. Watch your back, you might regret not." and with that she carefully made her way to said puzzleshipper to try to calm her down.

Dallas was a big Puzzleshipper? Man, I wouldn't have guessed. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for her to mess with mine and Yami's relationship if it was going to be like "that". But then again, I did find her kind of crazy, so I didn't really trust in what she might do, or how successful she might be.

Before I could wonder much, Minomi got off her place on the wall and turned to a door down the wall. "Come on, the presentation is going to start soon. You guys don't want to miss it, do you?" she looked at the four of us over her shoulder.

"Wait! What are we even going to watch?" Yami asked. The four girls looked at us for a sec, then burst into another fit of laughter. (as if the first few with Gracie and Dallas weren't enough for us.) Yami palm smacked his forehead and sighed. I just crossed my arms and gave them a blank stare.

I mean really, what in the name of Ra was so funny?

They stopped laughing when they realized we weren't joking. Nikki paused and pointed to us, but looked at Gracie and Dallas. "Are... They serious?" she asked.

Gracie nodded. "Afraid so..."

"Ha! You think that's bad? They didn't even know what Yaoi was." Dallas said sticking a thumb our way. Nikki and Minomi were laughing so hard they had to lean on eachother for support.

"Yeah, or who cosplayers were." Gracie finished. By then... Well lets just say the Marik and Bakura impersonators were gasping for breath and holding their sides.

Seriously... What in the name of Ra was so fucking funny?!

Nikki stood up straight and took in a gasp of air. "Next their gonna be asking us who LittleKuriboh is!"

Excuse me, Who?

Who named their kid after a Kuriboh? And why should I know who the fuck he is?

"Who?" I spoke for the first time since we had mett them.

All four of the deranged females gave me an un-believing look.

"Are you serious?" Gracie asked bewildered.

"Afraid so." Yami said with his arms crossed.

They all looked at each other for a second, before turning back to us. "LittleKuriboh is an internet legend!" Minomi said with wide eyes.

"He is responsible for the famous Yugioh abridged series on YouTube!" Dallas said happily.

"Man, I thought you would even know what that is!" Nikki said half laughing.

I cannot explain how much of that I did not understand.

But apparently Yami understood it close to perfectly. "Wait... So this 'LittleKuriboh' guy is impersonating us?" he raised an eyebrow.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Saying he's impersonating you is like saying we are impersonating you." she motioned to us.

I scowled. "You ARE impersonating us." I said

Dallas rolled her eyes. "Well, not you personally, we are impersonating Joey, Kaiba, Marik and Bakura. There is a big difference." the others nodded in agreement.

Yami ignored the comment and got straight to the point. "So, what's so great about him?"

"Well, he is the funniest guy on the internet when it comes to abridged!" Minomi laughed.

"So, he is not only impersonating us, but he's making fun of us too?" Yami replied.

All the girls looked at each other. "Well... I wouldn't say "Making fun of", but... Yeah, I guess he is." Gracie rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"I'm not sure I want to watch that." I said.

"Oh, come on, its funny! He has like 20,000+ subscribers! He is awesome!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Yeah, just give him a chance!" Nikki agreed. She came forward towards us and grabbed me by the arm, then pulled me to the room. I looked back, and Yami had a shocked look on his face, before he followed me.

The room was bright and filled with metal folding chairs. In front was a white screen and a projecter on the ceiling. There were not many people in there, some didn't have costumes, others did.

We walked to the front of the room and took our seats. Nikki sat to my left Yami took he seat to my right. By now, Nikki let go of my arm, and she slid down a seat to let Minomi sit next to me. Gracie sat next to Yami, and Dallas sat next to Gracie. The room slowly filled with people in all different costumes, and eventually the lights dimmed.

I still wasn't sure what we were going to be watching, but if all these people came to it, it had to be good, right?... Right?

Oh Ra...

I expected the video to just begin playing, but instead a girl came up to the little stage if front of the screen. She was about 23, maybe 24 years old. She was dressed up like an anime character of some kind, she had long, light blue pigtails to her ankles. Her shirt was pale, dark blue and sleeveless with a light blue tie the same color of her hair. Her skirt was black with light blue trim, and so were her boots. She also had some pretty cool black things on her arms that flared out.

Minomi caught my confused look and whispered to me: "Its Hatsune Miku."

Whatever that ment.

"Hello anime fans!" she called through a microphone. In response she got a couple of good ear shattering screams. She smiled and flashed her unrealistically white teeth at us. "Well, I know your exited-" she didn't get to finish, for more screams were scram. She chuckled and waited for them to die down. When they finally did, she continued. "Today we will be showing some of the most requested LittleKuriboh videos."

If she wanted more screaming, she got it.

I can not describe it, but I remember thinking: 'Well there goes that ear.' I guess Yami heard what I was thinking, because he smiled after that.

Eventually the people screaming calmed down and the "Hatsune" girl stepped off the stage.

I could tell I was either going to be very scared after this, are very happy... And to be honest, that kinda scared me.

~end of chapter~

I hoped that was enjoyable for all of you! The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, I can't promise anything though.

All options on the bottom are appreciated, please review and tell me if I should write more! Till next time,

~ MokusoftManager58


End file.
